Remembrance
by RoninSenshi
Summary: Chichi thinks back over the years, and wonders when her Saiyan is coming home...


I dunno...I felt like writing something about Goku and Chichi, so I wrote this over the course of ten minutes. Enjoy. By the way, Anata means 'darling' or something of the sort, for those who don't know.  
  
She could still feel his breath on her skin, with his touch and soft voice. She could remember the first time they sparred like it was yesterday. Maybe it was yesterday. Her memory was so fogged. All that remained clear was him. The one constant knowledge in her life was that he would be there, always. Even in death he was with her. He was her warrior, her protection, her lover, her friend. He was all these things and more. As she thought about him, memories became clear. She remembered when he asked her to marry him. She remembered his every move, every word. She remembered when she found out he was a Saiyan. He killed so many people, yet remained as carefree as always. She loved everything about him, and told him she loved him often. Every day. He had never said the words, though she knew. She knew why it was hard for a man who is still very much a child to say the words. But she knew it was true. With every look, every touch, every word, every kiss... It was hard to say good-bye. Somewhere, deep in her soul, she knew he would not stay, save in spirit. He led the life of a warrior, it was in his blood. He trained hard to get better, reach more power within himself. He was not one for an everyday schedule. She dove into reminiscence again. She remembered the time he had gone out to get a driver's license. She smiled and chuckled at the image of her husband sitting behind the wheel of a car. He had failed the test miserably. She had been furious. But now that she thought back, it was all because he loved her. He never actually said,

"I love you." Never. Not once. It pained her in a way. Just slightly. He could not even remember her birthday. She, however, remembered all his fights, every single one. And every fight struck her with knives of fright. He would have their sons fight against terrible odds. He would risk his own life for another. He would always be the one coming back home clutching his battle wounds, blood dripping from his body, and smiling. Always smiling. That was the clearest of all. Even if his other features were sometimes blurred, his smile would shine through. Even in the last breath of life, he would smile. Her thoughts were so scrambled, so out of order, she was having trouble keeping track. Another memory struck her with pain. When he trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Sure, it was only a day to her, but to him, he had not seen her for a whole year! He did not say a word when he came out. There was not any time, she relented. But still, he could have said good-bye!  
  
When she awoke, darkness had covered the Earth with a thick blanket. She could hear her sons snoring softly in the nearby room. She let her feet carry her outside to warmth and clear skies. She looked upon the stars and smiled. She and Goku used to stare at the stars every night. She was sure her Goku could not understand the meaning, but it set well with her that he would come out every night just for her. She wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably saving an alien race from a strong opponent again. A horrible thought struck her. She could not believe she hadn't thought of it over the past four years. What if he died out in space? What if he was killed while risking his life? Goku was very strong and had managed to beat down everything that threatened his loved ones. But everyone has their limits, right? She sank into the grass and let tears flood her face. What if he never came back? What if she never saw him again? She felt something brush her face.

"Don't cry Chichi. I hate it when you cry. Especially if I'm the one who makes you feel sad." That voice, there was something familiar about it. She had heard it in her dreams, but she did not know if she dared to believe it was real. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She nearly fainted.

"A-am I dreaming?" She asked. "Is it really you Goku?"

"Of course it's really me. Unless I have a twin walking around." Goku smiled.

"You're really back?"

"I know it's been a long time Chichi, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Goku! It _is_ you!" Chichi threw herself onto her husband, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Chichi!" Goku blurted out, closing his eyes tight as if waiting for a punch.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you big oaf! I'm too happy to hurt you!" Chichi squeezed her 'oaf' tightly, not wanting to let go of him. Goku rolled over and sat up on the grass. Chichi leaned on his shoulder, hugging his arm securely.

"I was so scared you weren't going to come back Goku." Chichi confided in a whisper.

"You were away for so long, I thought you might be dead, or worse, had forgotten about me, and our sons." She looked at him with black eyes that were again shimmering with tears. Goku pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll always come back. And I could never forget you, or our sons, not even if I tried. Ai shiteru." He whispered. Chichi froze. She could not believe her ears. Had she really heard what she thought she had? Or was it just her imagination?

"I know I never told you." Goku continued. His cheeks flushed a light pink out of shame.

"I know it hurt you, but you loved me unconditionally. Even when I was away, and when I was dead. I'm sorry. I never knew what it meant until now. But now that I know, I'm going to tell you everyday." Chichi smiled and snuggled into Goku's chest, holding him tightly.

"Chichi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Anata."

"Will you call me by my Saiyan name, Kakarott?" Chichi looked up at him.

"Why?"

"It's my true name, and the name my parents gave me; I think its better that you call me by my given name. It's a good way to honor my parents."

"Alright Kakarott."  
  
Short. Sweet. Now review.


End file.
